


Just Another Night in Babylon

by knotted_rose



Category: Angel: the Series, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotted_rose/pseuds/knotted_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in a long time, Brian wasn't sure about the young man he was stalking. He was tall, slim, had blue eyes and stringy brown hair. But the way he moved -- sometimes it was like a panther, and sometimes like the kid that he appeared to be, a little bit clumsy, a little bit over enthusiastic. Still, Brian wasn't about to turn down fresh meat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night in Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> Cross over between Queer as Folk and Angel. Slash and PWP. Just a touch of angst.
> 
> First posted 29 September 2005

For the first time in a long time, Brian wasn't sure about the young man he was stalking. He was tall, slim, had blue eyes and stringy brown hair. But the way he moved -- sometimes it was like a panther, and sometimes like the kid that he appeared to be, a little bit clumsy, a little bit over enthusiastic. Still, Brian wasn't about to turn down fresh meat.

"So, you come here often?" he asked, sliding up to the young man.

The boy shook his head. So shy. So cute.

"My name's Brian," he shouted over the music.

"I'm Connor," the boy replied. Suddenly the predatory look in his eyes was back as he looked Brian over from head to toe. "Want to dance?"

\--

"The question is," Brian said as he moved closer, coming up close behind Connor and wrapping his arms around the young man's waist, breathing into his ear. "Do you want to waste all this energy dancing out here? Or do you want to go to the back room?"

Brian could feel the muscles of the boys abdomen under his hands go tense for a second, then he loosened up. He turned in the circle of Brian's arms and ground up against him.

"Sure, let's go to the back room."

When Brian leaned forward, heading for the boy's ear, he shied away again, muscles tense. "I just don't like people touching my neck," he explained as he grabbed Brian's hand and started leading him away from the dance floor.

\--

Now that Brian couldn't touch it, Connor's neck was all he could pay attention to -- that long white column, just begging to be licked, nipped at, sucked. Still, he'd heard weirder requests.

The backroom was in full swing -- the sounds of moaning, slurping, and panting could be heard weaving through the hard beat from the dance floor. Young Connor paused at the threshold and Brian took the lead now, taking them far into the den before he found a wall he could lean against. He turned and looked back at Connor, squeezing his hand briefly before he dropped his hands to his waist and started to undo his belt.

Connor stopped his hands and took over for him. Brian thought for a moment that Connor might try to lean in and kiss him -- a move that Brian would have dodged. But Connor didn't -- after staring at Brian for another long moment he dropped gracefully to his knees and started sucking him with a grace and a skill that his youth belied.

"Yeah," Brian said quietly as the wet heat engulfed him. "Fuck yeah," he added as his fingers passed beyond the fringe of Connor's hair and started lightly stroking the back of his neck.

\--

Connor shivered under Brian's touch, and Brian suddenly wanted to feel him do that again -- a full body quiver, the kind that came after a good, hard orgasm. And since the boy seemed so talented with his mouth, Brian wasn't concerned with his supposed innocence. He let the boy demonstrate his skill for a little while longer before he wrapped his fingers in that long hair and tugged. It took a few pulls before Connor seemed to get the hint and looked up.

"Want to fuck you," Brian said, the fingers of his other hand brushing Connor's bangs out of his eyes, then sliding down and gliding along his cheekbones. Connor's eyes widened at that -- but he still nodded and stood, slowly.

Brian grabbed the boy's arms, intending to swing him around, push him up against the wall, grind against him for a while, teasing him. But Connor was stronger than he looked. He didn't move an inch when Brian tried to pull him closer -- instead, he glared defiantly at Brian.

"What?" Brian asked, starting to get pissed off. Whatever control Connor was exerting melted unexpectedly, and Brian did what he'd intended, reversing their positions and slamming Connor up against the wall. Brian rubbed against him, feeling the boy's erection against his thigh. Brian ground them together harder, staring into Connor's eyes. Then he grabbed one of the boy's wrists, brought his arm up above his head.

Connor placed the other one up there himself, his eyes growing wider, his mouth partly open, his breath coming in small pants.

It was good, but not good enough.

Brian leaned in deliberately, and this time, the boy closed his eyes, gave another of those delicious shudders, and leaned his head to the side, moaning as Brian bit down lightly on his neck.

\--

Connor turned easily, now, under Brian's hands, pliant, needy, already moaning. He kept his arms above his head and moaned louder when Brian bit down harder on the back of his neck. It didn't take but a moment for Brian to undo Connor's pants, shove them down to his knees. He didn't comment on the fact that the boy wasn't wearing any underwear. Or that Connor immediately spread his legs wider and braced himself.

He was obviously used to taking it rough.

Brian gloved himself up quickly, coated himself in a thin layer of lube, then shoved his way into Connor's unprepared ass. The boy cried out, but didn't try to pull away -- instead, he pushed himself back, asking for more of what Brian was offering him.

Brian was only too happy to accommodate him. Connor's ass was tight and hot and felt good clenched around Brian's dick.

He pulled out a little only to shove in again, harder. The boy's breath caught as he went up to his toes.

"Like that, huh?" Brian asked, using all his strength to push into Connor again and again. This wasn't a smooth fuck. He'd pull out just a little then force his way back in after pausing, enjoying Connor's shudders too much to care about grace.

At Connor's nod, Brian pushed a little harder, one hand working its way up under his shirt to pinch cruelly at an already erect nipple while with the other he brushed teasing fingers against Connor's cock. "Good boy," Brian said as he bit Connor's neck again.

Connor just whimpered and begged eloquently with his body for more.

\--

Brian started to roughly jack at Connor's dick, counterpoint to his thrusts. The boy knew better than to do much more than squirm when he bit harder at his neck -- someone had taught him to be still and mostly silent. Yet, little whimpers kept escaping from the lips that Connor pushed tightly together, little shakes kept coming from his body as Brian banged into him.

When he closed his eyes tightly Brian suspected that he was being replaced with the man who lived in Connor's fantasies.

"Come back here, boy," Brian said, bringing the hand that had been torturing Connor's nipples up to wrap in his hair and turn his head. Brian kissed him then -- long, hot, and nasty, forcing his tongue into Connor mouth as he'd forced his dick into his ass, into a place that was hot and tight and sinfully good. It took Connor a moment to start reciprocating, but then he did, kissing Brian for all that he was worth, clinging to his mouth even as he clung to the wall, pouring his moans into Brian as his body shuddered.

"That's it, stay with me," Brian commanded. Connor's eyes widened a bit more but he nodded, his breath catching again as Brian shifted his stance, aiming for Connor's prostate.

When Connor's whimpers grew higher in pitch, and his writing grew more desperate, Brian knew the dance was just about finished. "Going to come for me boy?" he growled directly into Connor's ear. With a jerking nod Connor sobbed out his orgasm, his ass clenching tightly around Brian's dick, dragging him along for the ride, bringing him to that hot, overwhelming, brightly lit place.

Afterward, Brian let his head fall between Connor's shoulder blades and he panted for a moment. Then he pulled out, tied off the condom and zipped himself back up.

Connor looked over his shoulder at him -- wide blue eyes -- Brian could almost see the tears gathering. And though it wasn't his job to fix every broken boy in this place, he still said, "You should go back to him."

The boy sniffed, shook his head, and the predator was suddenly back, wary and strong.

"Can't. He's dead," he said flatly as he pulled up his pants and buckled them.

Brian didn't know how to respond to that -- too many people he knew had also died. Instead he just shrugged, touched Connor's shoulder briefly, then turned to go back out to the dance floor, to prowl for more fresh meat.

The night was still young.

{end}


End file.
